Lost Memories
by dArk.kAoRu-RiMa
Summary: Kyohei Takano just arrived Japan from a 3-week vacation. What if Sunako doesn't remember him or even being a "ugly girl"? Will Kyohei finally realize his feelings for her now that she doesn't remember him?    .
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: __**I don't own Wallflower**_

**Chapter 1**

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we've arrived in our destination. Please unfasten your seat backs and make sure your lap trays are up and your seat backs in the full upright position.  
Please turn off all electrical devices until we're at the terminal.  
We will arrive on schedule local Osaka, Japan time 08:50 pm. The termperature is reported to be 75 degrees F with a small chance of light rain."_

The handsome blonde walked through the busy crowd, in front of an Italian restaurant located in the terminal. He was anxiously toying with his phone, waiting for a phone call from his fellow housemates he hardly think would come.

It's only been 3 weeks since Kyohei went to South Korea for a modelling career he was offered. He was asked if he wanted to extend the contract for 2 years. Of course he refused. He only did that job to pay up the rent for the mansion. And for some one- -

_Kyohei!, _a high pitched voice called behind him.

Kyohei gulped. He could never forget the voice of Takenaga's girlfriend, the always-nagging Noi. _Hey Noi_, Kyohei said, clearly bored. He wondered why Takenaga and the others weren't here to fetch him. Sunako. _Especially Sunako_.

_Hey! Can you please stop spacing out?_, Noi said, waving her hand in my face. Then a huge smirk formed in her face_. I bet he's thinking about Sunako-chan_, she said

Kyohei felt a blush coming up but immediately caught himself. That ugly girl? Not in a million years, he replied. His heart was thumping rapidly, while thinking how was she while I'm gone? Has she changed? Did she- -

Yup, definitely thinking about Suna-chan, Noi said, her grin growing by the minute, looking like it hurted. She was seriously annoying her at an alarming rate, just like her grin_. I better get out of here, before I punch her in the face_, he thought.

As he started walking, Noi called out_, hey, there's a text for the two of us_, gleefully. Then her tone changed while saying to Kyohei, _Sunako-chan is in the hospital!_

Kyohei stopped in his tracks and so did his heart. Without thinking, he grabbed Noi's cell phone and read the text.

From: Yuki

Subject: Sunako is admitted in the hospital

She is admitted in Osaka private

Hospital, room 626. A small concussion. No

Time to explain. Meet us here.

Kyohei walked fast and grabbed Noi's hand. _We've got to go there_, he said. _If anything happens, I don't know if I can forgive myself. _

Noi nodded seriously and without words, they headed to the hospital.

**Rima: Hi! Sorry if it's not really that good…it's my first time writing a fanfic…anyway please reviews!**

**Kyohei: (w/ a nerve in his forehead) why do I say cheesy things in here? And furthermore, why am I from Korea from a Modelling Career? Now I can really punch you in the face!**

**Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru: calm down…anyway its true love…TRUE LOVE!**

**Kyohei: do you mind if I punch you three?**

**Noi: just admit your feelings for Sunako-chan, will ya? It's annoying me!**

**All except Kyohei: yeah!**

**(A dark aura in our back appeared. Everybody shivered)**

**Sunako: Bright! Too bright!**

**~Guess what happened. ~**

**Rima: Anyway thanks everybody!Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: __**I don't own Wallflower**_

**Chapter 2**

**Kyohei POV**

When I read the horrible message, my heart thumped loudly. It's like I care about her deeply. Why do I care about her deeply? It doesn't matter now does it?, I said to myself, she's in trouble and that's what it matters.

When I and Noi arrived outside room 626, we saw Yuki, Takenaga and Ranmaru, sitting outside. They all looked as if they were all relieved. Their expression was clearly written in their face. It was enough for Noi to calm down. But not me.

I turned to Takenaga and asked_, what happened?_

_She fell on the floor, while preparing the food_, he replied calmly_. Sunako had a bump on her head while preparing your shrimp. She knew you were coming home today_. _She wanted us to help that's why Noi was the only one to fetch you in the airport_. After hearing all this, all of us had different reactions. I stood there, dumbstruck. Yuki just cried. Then, suddenly, the door opened, revealing the doctor with his stethoscope going outside.

_Is she ok?_ Were the first words that escaped my mouth.

He replied, _the patient is doing fine, but she's unconscious. She, of course had a collision. She's still under observation as of now, but physically, she's doing well. She has—_

Before the doctor even finished his explanation, I rushed inside and found a Sunako, with a large bandage in her head. She was looking healthy, except for the massive bulge in her head. Strangely, she wasn't emitting a dark aura. And she wasn't looking "dark"(if you know what I mean).

I ignored all those. She's ok and that's what it matters, I said myself. I rushed to her, and asked, _are you ok Sunako? _She looked at me, with a tilted head with a perplexed face.

Who are you? These words echoed in my mind, without me absorbing it. Then the truth dawned to me.

Doctor's words:_ . She's still under observation as of now, but __**physically**__, she's doing well._

_What about mentally? Don't tell me, Sunako has amnesia? No, this can't be happening._

_Sunako, don't you remember me?_ I asked. I was desperate enough to do anything to make Sunako remember me. Without thinking, I kissed her.

**Rima: Hi! Nice too meet you again! please reviews! I seriously don't know if I'm doing a good job or not. Please!**

**Kyohei: obviously, you're not.**

**Rima: hey!**

**Kyohei: what person in the right mind would let me say cheesy things to a girl?And of all girls, it had to be SUNAKO!**

**Rima: yeah, you're right…**

**Ranmaru: don't tease Rima-chan, Kyohei!**

**Kyohei: Tease? Im not teasing that stupid author, you playboy!**

**Ranmaru: what did you say?**

**(the two fights…-.-)**

**Yuki: stop it, the two of you!(teary eyed)**

**All:aww…**

**Anyways, please leave a review!thanks!**


End file.
